


Joshy Has a Problem, Tyler Wants to Fix It

by spookyandtyjo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Morning Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyandtyjo/pseuds/spookyandtyjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler gives josh a nice blowjob early in the a.m.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joshy Has a Problem, Tyler Wants to Fix It

since josh has moved in, i've never felt more alive and free. all my night terrors have disappeared and my insomnia has decreased. and, there is no better feeling then looking to my side to see my lover. who was peacefully sleeping, eyes lightly shut and mouth open just a bit.

i rolled over to where i was laying on top of him. i wrapped my arms around his neck, fingers tangling into his hair as i sighed into his shoulder. almost immediately, he wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to his body.

very few minutes passed when i felt something poke at my thigh. i groaned in annoyance. looks like i have to give him that blowjob i 'promised'. though, i decided to tease him more. he was somehow still out cold, maybe this'll wake him up.

josh and i have never gone this far before, so i am quite interested in seeing where and how this will go.

i ground my leg against him continuously. he started moving in his sleep, meaning, he noticed what was going on and is curious.

"ty, w-what are you doing?" he stuttered.

"you have a problem, joshy. i want to help and try to fix it."

innocent and slightly horny tyler mode activated.

"d-do you wanna continue f-for me?" josh's breath hitched, he was now fully awake and aware of what's happening.

nodding, i moved to where i was straddling his legs, making sure i moved my hips over his during the position change.

i trailed my hands down his chest all the way past his belly button to the waistband of his joggers. i moved his joggers further down his legs. i ran my hands over large bulge, palming him. i heard josh's breath hitch yet again.

smirking, i removed my hands and leaned down, pressing tiny kisses over him, mouthing at the thin fabric.

"b-baby, do something, p-please."

granting his wish, i finally pulled down his boxers. i watched as josh's fully erect cock sprung up, red at the tip and slightly beading with pre-cum.

i bit and licked my lips, amazed at how big his cock was.

i sucked on his inner thigh, making sure to leave a mark. i kissed from his thigh up to his dick and flicked my tongue lightly across the tip.

"oh!-oh my god - tyler, f-fuck" josh whined.

i ran my finger across the tip, spreading pre-cum from his leaking tip all the way down the base of his cock.

"ty-tyler please!" he groaned, voice still hoarse from being awoken shortly ago.

"please what?" i asked, teasing

"please- fuck-please touch me baby" he whimpered loudly.

i wrapped my hand around josh's throbbing cock and softly stroked down.

"oh-oh god!" josh leaned his head back into the pillows, dropping open his mouth, letting out a quiet moan.

i picked up the pace and started stroking harder. i then leaned closer between his legs and licked up the side of his dick, taking it in my mouth.

"god ty, p-please" josh tangled his fingers in my hair, pulling slightly. 

i moaned around him, surely sending shivers up his spine. bobbing my head up and down, i took josh in all at once, his grip in my hair noticeably getting harder as he started bucking his hips.

"c-close baby, so close"

i somehow managed to wrap my tongue around the tip but still have my mouth around the rest of his cock, sending josh over the edge.

he bucked up once more and moaned loudly as he came in my mouth.

i pulled off of him and looked up, body spent and breathing quick. we locked eyes as he watched me swallow his load down.

he groaned in response, "c'mere." i nodded and crawled back up to where we were face-to-face.

josh pecked my lips and hummed. "you were amazing baby boy," he took another breath, "thank you for that."

"y-you're welcome, joshy, anything for you"


End file.
